1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that includes a belt member configured to restrain an occupant, and a rerouter member configured to change a routing position of the belt member.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-2161 discloses a vehicle seat including a seat cushion, a seat back, a belt member, and a belt guide member.
The belt member is a band-shaped belt that is configured to restrain an occupant, and can be drawn from a door unit adjacent to the vehicle seat. In addition, the belt guide member is a member having a ring shape into which the belt member can be inserted, and is attached to a shoulder portion of the seat back and always exposed. The seat back is connected to the seat cushion to be movable between an upright position and a reclining position, and disposed close to the door unit. The belt member is made to pass through the belt guide member while being drawn from the door unit, and is routed from the seat back toward the seat cushion.
After an occupant is seated on a seating side of the vehicle seat, an end portion of the belt member is locked with a seat cushion side (a buckle member) while the belt member is wound around the occupant. Thus, the seated occupant can be restrained with the belt member.
Incidentally, in the above-descried seat configuration, it is desired to appropriately change a routing position of the belt member depending on a body size or the like of an occupant.
For example, the belt guide member may be made movable from the shoulder portion of the seat back to the front side of the seat (the belt guide member is made usable as a rerouter member). While belt guide member is appropriately moved, the belt member can be set apart from the seating side to be loosen (is set close to the seating side to be fasten). Accordingly, the occupant can be favorably restrained with the belt member in accordance with the difference in body sizes.